Lost and Found Happiness
by Dear Wolfy
Summary: Rokusho has been wandering the ends of the earth for answers and stopping the RubberRobo Gang. What would happen when he finally have a new firefighter? He's afraid to replace Hushi and forget him forever. He wants the happiness, but he doesn't want to forget his past. Will he stand beside them and stay or will he leave and continue his hunt to stop the RubberRobo Gang? A oneshot


**Before you start reading this story is based off from episode 1-38 so I don't exactly know about the new characters if there will be new characters in the next episodes. Let's say this is a side story that is not in it since its fan fiction. I currently watching all of the Medabots episodes so if I describe the Medabots. If you think its wrong it's probably because I'm still in the old episodes before Medabee upgrades his body. I've watched Medabots but forgot about the story line since it was a few years ago since I saw them as a kid. Anyways please enjoy this one shot story of Rokusho. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rokusho; the white and purple medabot with horns on his head and red glowing eyes is very neutral as well as wise. Rokusho does not like violence, but does so only to defend the weak and the innocent. He is a mysterious medabot with no medafighter. His fighter died in the fire, but his body was never recovered. He travels alone along with the only friend he has left, Baton the robot, talking parrot. How long has it been for him since he's found happiness? "It has been very long time." Rokusho carries a rugged silk cloak given to him by Karen.

The medabot walked around the streets in a cloudy day. His was lost in thought as he did. Out of nowhere a cry for help was heard in the distance up ahead. He stopped when he heard the cries. From the looks of it, were two toddlers holding each other terrified and in danger. They were twins. The female child had blonde short hair with a white coat and red shoes. The other was a boy with brown spikey hair and a black coat. The children were surrounded by three bullies with a hoody. You could not see their faces from behind. With these bullies they had a medabot called: BlackRam.

"Awe look at the babies crying. What are you goanna do about it babies?" He said. "L-look you already have our lunch money? What more do you want from us?" "We want your medabot and his medal." He replied. The punks chuckled with their evil smirks on their faces. "W-we don't have a medabot!" They stammered. "We know you do you little brats so hand him over!"

A white medabot appeared right before them defending the twins. "Leave these children alone. They said they have no medabot so leave." He growled. "Whoa check it out dudes it's the hero." They teased. "Well, well then how do you explain this little guy huh?" "We don't know who that is he just showed up. He's not ours." They answered. "No matter I'll just take this guy instead with a robattle." He smirked.

After saying that, an old man popped out of the tree looking like a referee. He wore a white collar shirt and a red bow tie with black pants. "Then it is agreed!" He yelled. "Medabots… Robattle!" The one in the gray hoodie called out to his medabot, "BlackRam attack"! BlackRam fought randomly hoping to win. Rokusho noticed the boy was only winging it so he dodged his attack and sliced him with his sword hand ending the battle. However by doing so he got injured badly after trying to dodge the last punch. All of the three hooded boys screamed in panic carrying their medabot and fleeing. Of course he won a from them which was BlackRam's left arm. His left arm was down and felt weak. Baton dragged the rugged coat to the injured Rokusho. The twins glad to be free from those boys walked over to Rokusho to thank him. "Mr. Medabot sir, thank you for helping us." "You're welcome children. You two should go home before your parents' notice you went missing." He advised. The two nodded in agreement. Before Rokusho could walk away he collapsed on the ground holding his left arm. "Rokusho are you alright?" asked Baton. "Yes I'm fine I am just wounded that's all. I'll be fine." He groaned. "Mister you don't look so well. Please let us help you." "I'm fine." He continued. Rokusho didn't know that the punch took affect because BlackRam's metal was upgraded as well as his punch which did a lot more damage than you think. Finally after trying to fight the pain he collapsed in a second hearing nothing but the sound of their cries. "Mister, wake up please, wake up!" Then there was only silence.

He woke up several hours later. He was lying in someone's bed. The bedroom was large and spacious as well as very tidy. Everything in that room was organized and new. The color of the house was very dark as if drawn by an artist who expresses what they feel just by drawing. A picture that says a thousand words. The wallpaper was a dark lavender color and the floors were a wooden covered by some miniature welcome mats.

The medabot sat up noticing his arm was gone. His vision was a bit blurry when he heard a familiar voice next to him. "Don't move so much Rokusho. You're still out of it from the last fight you had." "Baton, where are we and what happened?" He exclaimed. "You collapsed after battling BlackRam. After constant attempts to wake you up, a kind girl came to the rescue and carried you here for medical attention. She's currently fixing your left arm at the moment. It looks pretty bad, but she said she can fix it in no time." "The children? What happened to them?" He asked. "Oh don't worry about them. Abby took them all home before coming here." "Abby?" He said surprised. Rokusho stood up and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going Rokusho?" "We don't have time to just sit here and do nothing. We must get going and stop the Rubber Robo Gang. Now where is my cloak?" He started.

"But Rokusho…" said Baton. The persistent medabot walked into another room where he found a tall girl with brown and blonde streaks working on his arm. He was silenced by how hard she was working to fix his arm. He bangs where on the side clipped. She was short haired and very cute with silver frame glasses. She wore a plain black shirt with a creepy face logo on it. Red skinny jeans. It appeared as though she just got out of school and started working on his arms. He was silenced by how hard she struggled to fix his arm. The girl sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She noticed Rokusho standing in front of the door. "Hello there. I see you've finally awaken." She chirped. The teen had a glowing smile. "Hello there. Forgive me for asking this, but are you quite done fixing my arm yet? If not that's fine I'll fix it later. I have to go." He said. "Oh no I'm afraid not. I just got started on this, but p-please let me fix your arm? I can finish by tomorrow I promise. I just can't let you go without knowing your arm is not in good condition." She frowned. She was serious about it. The look she gave him made him feel weak. "I'm sorry, but I must go now." He said. "What's your hurry? Is your medafighter in trouble?" "No, not at all." There was nothing but silence for a moment. "I don't have a medafighter." "Oh did he abandon you?" She continued. "No he didn't. He died in a fire, but his body was never recovered. Baton and I were the only ones left who survived that fire." "Oh I see." She frowned again. "I'm very sorry about that."

Once again there was nothing but silence in the air; nothing but the sound of rain echoing from the outside. "It's raining outside. You know you can stay here? I mean we have a guest room and I have an extra arm for the time being. You'll probably get rusty out there." She said. He stared at the sad girl. "Okay, I will accept your offer and your request." "So then you'll stay?" She exclaimed in happiness. The white medabot nodded in agreement. "Oh thank you. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." "After all you return those children to their parents." The blonde cocked her head a few degrees in confusion. "Oh! You mean those two kids? They were my cousins. Those two keep sneaking out of the house to play, but I guess they were caught up into trouble when they arrived home. They may be bratty children, but they never disobey curfew. I should thank you for that umm… what's your name?" "It's Rokusho." He answered quickly. "Nice to meet you I'm Abigail but you may call me Abby for short." She said. Rokusho nodded in response.

That same night (7:23):

In the living room was Rokusho with the TV on. Baton was mostly watching it while Rokusho was lost in his thoughts with his arms crossed. To the left of him was a working Abby where she moved her workspace while she made dinner. The poor girl went back and forth with the food and the fixing in between. "You know you can fix your arm yourself so why let the girl do it?" questioned Baton. "She insisted and I could turn her down knowing she would worry." He whispered back. He watched the girl impressed by her duties. Abby offered him some tea which she placed on the coffee table just in case. She knew robots don't eat or drink, but she was kind enough to offer anyways. "Abby do you mind if I ask you a question?" "Sure knock yourself out." "Where are your parents?" He said. When he said that she stopped twisting the bolt left speechless. She cut herself by doing so when it slipped. "Ouch!" she wailed. Rokusho quickly attended to her side after hearing her wail. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine thanks. I was just caught off guard by your question." After being cut she still kept her sweet smile. The blonde stood up and walked over to the bathroom where she washed off the blood and disinfected her cut. She patched it up with a Band-Aid ready to continue. "I'm sorry that I asked. You can forget that I asked." He felt bad asking, but he had to know as if he wanted to repay her back and help somehow. "No it's quite alright I'm used to it. My parents you see were murdered in a so called, "lab accident". In reality the story they told me didn't add up. My parents worked with making medabots. They were quite popular at the time until during my last week in school they died. I found out after I came home to answer the door. They told me they died after being trapped in a medabot malfunction. I despised medabots since that day until I found the truth one day after overhearing a group of men in a weird rubber outfit. The whole thing was a setup they made to keep my parents from getting in the way of their evil plans. After that my drive was to stop the Rubber Robo gang from doing any harm and ruling the world. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way I can avenge my parent's death and stop all the criminal activities. The only family left to support me is my cousins, aunts and uncles." She sighed and started sniffling. "The sad part is… how can I stop them if I'm useless. I' m too busy with my school work and I can't even do a thing about it without anyone else's support."

The sobbing girl covered her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Rokusho, Baton, for seeing me like this." "It's alright. You don't need to be sorry. It seems we both have a common enemy." "Huh?" She said wiping her tears. "The truth is the Rubber Robo gang is the one who burnt down my house from the order of their boss." "That's terrible. It seems both the people we loved and cared for died the same way." "Yes." He said. "Abigail if it helps I'll help avenge your parent's death." "You will Rokusho?" "Yes, I am also trying to stop them from tyranny. You are right to try and stop them. Those people are trying to rule the world and if the people don't know it or try to stop them then it's all over for everyone." He started. "Well I believe you can stop them, but I want to help too somehow. If only I could." She softens her eyes and began to frown again.

"There is a way!" Baton chirps. Both the white medabot and the teen turn their attention towards the parrot. "Rokusho you can be Abby's medabot! For the time being that is." He adds. They both gasp, and smile in happiness. Rokusho however, backs away a bit surprised by this answer. "What's wrong Rokusho?" "Nothing is wrong it's just this just got me thinking. Maybe you should help by finishing school while I'll do the work. I don't want you getting hurt and besides chasing the Rubber Robo gang can take away your future career." He avoided. "I-I need some time alone right now." He said. And with that he left the house on a typical soul searching moment. "W-what was that all about?" "You have to understand Abby. Rokusho has been really fond of his past medafighter Professor Hushi. He hasn't been able to let go of him since his death. He's been wandering the ends of the earth to find him until just a few months ago he finally found it and now he's on a mission to get more answers in this same town." "Oh poor Rokusho. I had no idea. I understand now. If he were to replace the first one it would mean that his relationship between them was just a fluke. Just like replacing someone means forgetting them as well." She turns to Baton and gives him a fake smile. "Thank you, for letting me know Baton. I guess I should try to finish this before it gets any late." The cheerful teen goes back to fixing the medabot's arm.

Later that night:

Later that night, a few hours after leaving the house; Rokusho returned to find the house empty and silent. It was dark, but the only light on was from the guest room. He walked upstairs to find nothing in there but his cloak. He walked towards his cloak and under it was a medabot arm part from BlackRam. "I know why you hesitated to answer or even agree to me being your medafighter." She spoke up. The startled medabot turned around to make eye contact. "Baton told me everything so there's no need to say anything. I don't expect for you to stay. You must be wondering about how I got BlackRam's arm right? Well I found it on the ground beside you when the kids picked it up to give it to you, you collapsed after that and I came along." She said. "Does it get lonely with you having this house to yourself?" He asked. "Yeah it does, but don't worry I'm mostly out with school activities like music and such or a school project. Well anyways I'll let you go now. I have school tomorrow. It's my last week before vacation." She leaves silently into her room. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask me. Please feel free to write or even visit me if you'd like I can help." She said before closing the door behind her.

Rokusho watch the door close from her room across from him. He thought about what she said and his past. He carefully placed the arm on the desk beside the bed. While he turned off the lights and sat next to the window thinking about the usual questions. "Yeah it gets lonely here, but please don't worry I'm mostly out doing school activities." "You can be Rokusho's medafighter!" All of this was in his head. He felt confused and afraid he might forget his past. "You know Rokusho its okay to forget the past because the truth is that it will never die. Your memories are yours only and they don't fade away it just takes a while to remember. After all isn't that how you regained your memories? You dreamed about them because you knew they were real. You never forgot them it was always there so it's okay to be afraid." Baton lectured.

The medabot thought about then turned to the bright moon. "Maybe you're right Baton. Maybe it is time for me to move on. But can I?" "Oh Rokusho, you are just too complex."

The Next Morning:

Abby was up and about already waiting outside talking to Rokusho. "I'll be back by two so I'll get started as soon as I get home okay?" She smiled. "Until then if you're going out please be careful." She held him tight wanting never to let go. Rokusho felt odd, but happy again. He held her tight also as if never wanting to let go. Baton watched with his head cocked a few degrees. "Bye-bye." She chirped. "Be safe!" He waved. "Why did I just say that?" He asked. "I don't know about you but by the looks of it you've grown fond of this girl." "Don't be ridiculous Baton. I can't be fond of someone right now." "Why is that? Is it because you're afraid to lose that person?" Rokusho did not respond because he was right. There was no need to answer if he knew him well. "We should go and search the area for any of the Rubber Robo gangs. They are usually up to something almost every day."

After a few hours or so Rokusho found himself ambushed by a bunch of medabots belonging to the Rubber Robo gang. It was BlackRam and two other medabots that belonged to the bullies from before. "Well, well look what we got here. It's the same medabot from yesterday boys. Now that we're part of the gang I think we can take him down don't you think?" said the leader. His friends nodded, laughing maniacally. "You should not have joined the Rubber Robo gang you fool or you too will go down with them." "Oh yeah, and whose going to stop them?" They teased. Their cockiness has gotten into their heads that they've become so blind. "That's right me. Leave the gang or you'll be dealing with me." He growled.

"Well then let's get him boys." They all sent out their medabots ready to attack. Baton managed to escape to warn Abigail. Abby was at home now finishing the last touch to the arm. She thought about how shed would say good bye to them when all of a sudden she was interrupted by caw from Baton. "Baton what's the matter?" "Help Abby! Rokusho is in trouble. He's fighting the Rubber Robo gang and he's getting beat up by three of them." "Quick we have to hurry. Lead the way Baton!"

Twenty minutes later from fighting Rokusho was beat up from Belzelga, BlackRam, and phoenix medabot. Unbelievably, he was getting beat by them. He had a rare medal and was very skilled. How could it be that he was losing? Simple, his mind was filled with rage again that he is going berserk again. This makes him fight without trying because of his rage blinding him. Abby arrives in the middle of battle stopping in her tracks trying to catch her breath. "How can I help him if I'm not his medafighter?" "You don't need to. You can just cheer him on until he lets you." Abigail felt useless just standing and watching him fight so hard against them. Clearly she could see he was blinded by anger. He could fight with such rage filling him.

Abby ran towards him and held him in her arms. "Rokusho stop that's enough. You can't fight with anger blocking your vision. You have to let it go and calm yourself. Otherwise this fight will be your last." She struggled to reason with him. His anger slowly faded as he heard her voice. "Abby…please…don't cry…I'm not angry anymore." He said. The teen pushed him back to look at him. "I'm glad to see you're back to your normal self. Please finish this fight, but not with anger. Instead fight with strength and skill." She advised. Rokusho nodded at her. "Abby I accept. I want you to be my medafighter." He said. "R-Rokusho…are you sure?" She paused for a second in surprise. "I'm sure. So what do you say we finish these guys off?" "Yeah…but I don't have a watch." The white medabot hands over a watch that professor Hushi had under his lab form the fire. "I found it in the lab where I once lived. Please take it." He insisted. The watch was green with patches of black on it. She put on her watch wearing a smile on her face.

"Are you wimps done yet I've had enough of this! Finish them Belzelga!" The man cried. "Abby look out!" Rokusho pushed Abby and himself away from the blast of theirs. "Are you alright Abby?" "I'm fine, but that qualifies as rude! Let's teach them a thing or two about manners!" She smirked. "I couldn't agree with you more." "Let's change that arm of yours. Transport arm!" She shouted. A blue flash appeared on Rokusho's left arm. His sword was fixed and it was clean as if she bought a new one. "My arm…it's fixed." He said surprised. "It doesn't matter we'll kick your butt." Belzelga charged at Rokusho, but dodged it. "Rokusho return the attack from the top!" "With pleasure. Hammer fist!" Rokusho smashed his right arm as hard as he could to break Belzelga's face. Belzelga, falls face down first while the white victorious medabot lands safely on the ground. "BlackRam punch him down!" He calls out. BlackRam charges and does the same thing as he did the first time. He punches aimlessly except he actually tries to make and accurate hit. "Block it with your right then use your right." She commanded. Rokusho does as she says blocking with his right and stabbing him with his left sword. BlackRam falls to the ground also finishing him off with two medals down and one to go.

"Oh yeah will say goodbye to your little friend here! Phoenix now!" He called out. Phoenix uses his flames to attack the Abby. The truth was there was no referee which meant they could do anything without the rules of robattle. "Abby no! Not again!" Rokusho quickly blocks the attack while his body glows green. "What in the world is that light?" "Metaforce!" He shouts. He waves his sword sending a supper effective wave and winning the battle. The boys carry their medabots and run away like the Rubber Robo cowards they are.

Rokusho falls to his knees about to fall when the teen catches him. "Oh Rokusho…you did so well. I'm proud of you." She says. Baton lands on her shoulders staring down at the tired medabot. Rokusho wakes up lying on her lap with a smile on her face. He himself feels happiness for the first time in years.

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So yeah that's all folks…I couldn't think of a good fight and all since I just like medabots, but I don't understand the fights even though it's like Pokémon except more complex. Sorry the fight didn't last. X Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and sorry it was kind of sappy and If he does get a partner in the end of the series or dies I'm sorry I didn't know like I said this is based only from the 1****st****-38****th**** episodes that I watched so far. I will be making more short stories or possibly a chapter with like five chapters in them so yeah. Stick around for that. Like I said thanks a lot for reading and please review. More medabots stories coming your way. **** I might add this story to my chapter love story so keep that in mind and try to remember this story if you're going to read my upcoming ones. :D **


End file.
